


But If I Loved You

by thenewestattraction (richeyinbloom)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richeyinbloom/pseuds/thenewestattraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Pete was definitely one of the worst decisions Mikey ever made. It was the worst thing he could ever do</p>
            </blockquote>





	But If I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend because she cried at this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+because+she+cried+at+this).



> idk what this is ive had too much coffee

Mikey liked to think he had his life sorted out. I mean, he did, didn't he? A girlfriend, a stable job, a nice house, what else could he ask for?

Most of the time, he was happy with everything, why wouldn't he be? After all, this is what he wanted in life. Well, for the most part, despite his stupid dreams as a teenager. But he was just that when he had those dreams, a stupid teenager.

Mikey sighs as he remembers the old him. Stupid glasses, stupid haircut, almost always wearing a beanie, a lot different from who he was now. Now, well, he was almost as awkward as he'd always been but he'd gotten better, dyed his hair, got rid of the glasses and if someone from high school saw him now, they'd never recognise him. Mikey liked that.

It was no secret that Mikey wasn't exactly the most popular of people whilst he was in school. Hell, half his year probably didn't even know his name, just that he was that quiet kid with the artist of an older brother, who everyone thought was gonna turn out gay and with Frank Iero, which surprisingly didn't happen. Disappointingly, too, Mikey had a few bets placed on them getting married.

Really, Mikey didn't want to remember his highschool years, but sometimes he did. And when he did, he always thought of a certain person who, frankly, ruined his life but in a way shaped it into what it is now. Shit that sounds so poetic, it really wasn't at all whatsoever.

What he and Pete had was generally, as both of them liked to call it, a mistake.

Pete and Mikey had both met at a party, mainly drunk. Pete was on the soccer team, most people knew who he was, simply because if you played sports, you were thought of as popular. It was really shitty and stupid but that was simply how their highschool worked.

So they met while Mikey was sitting outside because his best friend had just decided to start throwing up in a plant pot, and Mikey did not want to be associated with that and, it was simply just quite gross, to be honest.

Pete had come outside because he wanted away from his friends, most of which were either making out with some chick or off having sex. Pete, who wasn't drunk enough for this shit, decided that his best option would be to leave the house.

There, they had spotted eachother, both having the same idea, so they spoke. Sure they were both fairly drunk, and were still taking sips of their beer while they spoke, but they weren't drunk to the point where they didn't fully acknowledge what the other was saying. Just that nice, pleasant sort of drunk.

So they spoke for a night, Mikey learned all about Pete's life and Pete learned about Mikey's. Nothing happened, but they exchanged numbers, so by the time morning came, and they were still sitting out on the wall behind the house, they could be classed as friends, of sorts.

And days passed, they still spoke. Occaisionally "hello"'s in the hallway, was the most they ever done face to face, but Pete texted Mikey more than Mikey had expected he would.

Pete would text Mikey late at night, usually waking him up, but Mikey didn't really care all that much. He didn't mind losing sleep and well, he had coffee so that would work for him. So Mikey would always reply when Pete texted him.

Soon texting became phone calls and Mikey got used to hearing Pete's voice, he enjoyed the calls because, yes, he liked Pete. In which way, Mikey had no clue. Because Pete was hot and Mikey had pretty much accepted that he was bisexual by now.

After a few weeks they began to hang out, physically, and it was as if they'd been friends for years, which was weird but Pete always had a familiar sort of feeling around him. He felt like home, as weird as it did sound.

They had become good friends, despite the fact that they rarely ever spoke while at school due to the fact that their group of friends had been completely different from each other.

So, one day when the both of them were hanging out Pete glanced over at Mikey and said, "I don't get you, Mikeyway." To which Mikey simply hummed in response.

"No, really." Pete began again, "You never seem to give an actual reaction to anything."

"I give reactions to some things, not a lot interests me, though" Mikey replied

"Would this interest you?" Was all Pete had said before he leaned in, pressing his lips against Mikey's. Mikey had been surprised, of course. I mean, sure he knew that Pete was bisexual but he hadn't really thought of the fact that Pete might be attracted to him. Pete was popular, he could probably get anyone he wanted, and Mikey was-well, Mikey.

But he kissed Mikey and well, he had to keep up the "I don't care at all" thing he had going so he didn't saying anything, he simply kissed Pete back, and it was all terribly cliche. A kiss under a tree, watching the sunset. Mikey almost believed that Pete had somehow planned this and maybe, just maybe he had. But Mikey would never know, because even if it was planned, Pete would never admit it.

And they kissed, which turned to making out, and Mikey had discovered that, wow Pete was actually really dominant at times. Not that he had been complaining, Mikey fucking loved this side of Pete, despite the fact that it was the first time they'd ever done anything before this. But those were minor details.

They began to hooking up. Not dating, no, neither of them called it dating. It was just helping each other get off, no romantic feelings whatsoever. That's what it was supposed to be, what they agreed when they first started. But, of course, Mikey had slowly begun to fall for Pete, which he thought would most likely ruin everything.

It didn't. Pete was falling right back.

So instead of it being simple convinient fucks, it had become oh-so much more. It became... something. It was cliche, yes, but they had been like fireworks, almost. Bright, they stood out and most importantly, they were dangerous.

Every once in a while, Pete would as Mikey, "Do I interest you?" This was mainly asked when they were either too drunk to care or gasping for breath, naked and freshly fucked. Mikey had always answered, no matter what, with the same answer every time, "You're one of the very few things that do."

And after a while, it had come to acknowledgement that Pete was a senior, while Mikey was a junior, and well, Pete would be going to college. And even though Pete had never told Mikey that he was more than a quick fuck or whatever, more than just a friend, Mikey couldn't help but worry that Pete would forget about him.

Not that Mikey had let this show, Pete couldn't know this. He'd think Mikey was extremely clingy or something, making the situation out to be more than it was.

So one night, laying together in Pete's bed, Pete had randomly announced, "You're my problem, Mikeyway." Mikey had looked over at Pete, "I think I'm falling for you."

Pete had looked away, as if he had expected Mikey to storm out, or laugh, or anything like that. Instead, Mikey had just stared in shock at the words he had just heard because, no. Mikey must have heard that wrong, there was no way that could happen.

After a while, Mikey nodded, before moving over to kiss Pete's mouth, showing to him that, well, he felt the same and he wasn't going to leave, he was here and fuck, Mikey was falling hard. For the first time in his life, he'd fallen in love.

He had been so madly and stupidly in love and with Pete Wentz of all people and okay, Gerard had been disappointed when Mikey had told him because "Mikey, he's going to leave you heartbroken" and maybe he was right but there wasn't a chance that Mikey would is even considering listening to Gerard when he was told this.

Yeah, Mikey had known deep down that this would leave him heartbroken once it ended but they could of kept in contact, right? That's what Mikey had hoped, of course, because love is stupid and makes you forget what reality is really like.

He had learned so much about Pete, how he sometimes hated his fellow team members, how his one dream was to run away and just start a band, slowly gaining fame. How most of Pete's dreams were thought to be impossible by Pete, himself.

By the time Pete was almost done with school, they had decided to be boyfriends as long as they didn't do any of the cheesy shit regular couples did. But, of course, they had never told anyone because, well, the 'jocks' and the 'losers' never really mixed, and they'd both get shit for it.

So that meant girls would still flirt with Pete and it was only natural for Mikey to get slightly jealous and want to scream in their faces that Pete wasn't single, but he had hid all of that behind his signature poker face.

But this meant that rumours had started to spread that the Pete Wentz might of been gay, because why else would he reject the girls who were all, let's be honest, pretty fucking hot. So the rumour had been there but it didn't stop them, just made them slightly wary of where they showed affection or whatever.

Meaning that, with all the pressure of the rumours and getting into college, Pete wasn't having the easiest of times, then . But he still hung around Mikey, because Mikey had apparently always made him feel better, he was also someone Pete could rant to. But it still made Mikey feel important to Pete, in a way.

But, as expected, college came. Pete had to go, of course he did, but he had promised that he'd still text Mikey, call Mikey, keep in touch with Mikey, and god, Mikey had really wanted to believe that Pete had meant what he promised Mikey, but sadly, he didn't keep his promise, leaving Mikey, to say the least, heartbroken.

Suddenly, Pete had stopped calling Mikey, texting him, when he did, only giving one word answers, it was clearer than anything that Pete had moved on. Pete had simply texted him one night saying, "We should break up, it would hurt less", Mikey agreed. He never wanted to text Pete again. The drunken "I miss you" text was still sent, he knew what Pete would have thought, "Well, I don't".

After a while, Mikey moved on. He saw Pete with a new girlfriend on Facebook the one time he decided Facebook stalking Pete was an exetremely good idea, and it had seemed so at the time but it honestly just hurt more, for Mikey to see Pete was happy, without him. He really wondered if Pete had ever wanted him in the first place, and only ever kissed him, expecting Mikey to be disgusted.

Mikey had known these questions, probably, would never be answered. Pete had moved on. Mikey liked to convince himself that he had, too. And for the most part, he had. But there was still a little part of him that wanted Pete back, as stupid as it was, Mikey mostly ignored this but in times such as now, he acknowledges how much he really misses Pete.

Loving Pete may have been the worst thing he ever did, and he liked to think that he couldn't even remember his face, just a glimps of a large grin, large brown eyes, and Mikey certainly didn't remember how Pete tasted, not at all.

But, really, Pete was like a ghost with Mikey. And, my god, it was strange, whenever Mikey visited where he went to highschool, the town being filled with faces Mikey couldn't place, and seeing places that, well, Mikey never wanted to remember, such as the tree where Mikey and Pete shared their first kiss together.

And Mikey had his life sorted out now, though. He had Kristin who was a literal angel and honestly the best thing in Mikey's life, excluding his brother, he had a job that he enjoyed, overall, everything was fine. Pete Wentz didn't even matter anymore.

Pete Wentz was a stupid little highschool romance that current him regretted. That was sort of a lie, but it's what Mikey always told himself when he found himself thinking of Pete and remembering everything that had happened between them, whatever the fucking hell it was.

Deep down, Mikey knew that Pete was important, no matter what, he always would be. Mikey didn't hate him, honestly, he never told himself that he hated Pete, he just told himself that Pete wasn't in any way important to Mikey, nor did he ever affect Mikey's life in a positive way. But he didn't hate Pete. He could never hate Pete.

A stupid highschool fling, Mikey had told himself oh-so many times, but really, it was so much more. So what if they were teenagers? They had been in love, Mikey's first real love, not just sex or 'like' but love, as stupid as it may sound out loud.

And really? Mikey didn't regret a thing, practically everything he had with Pete was close to perfect, whether it be the romance, the friendship, the sex, anything, it was the best, all of it. God, Mikey sounded like he was still a teenager in love, thinking he and Pete had a future together, he wish younger him knew how wrong he really was, maybe he would've been hurt less.

But it happened and that's it. Mikey got hurt, he cried, he swore he hated Pete, before almost texting him, pleading for Pete to take him back, or to tell him what went wrong, was he not enough for Pete? Did Pete ever really love him, like he said?

It was a dark time for Mikey, over something as stupid as a break up, as Mikey said now, it was nothing more than a stupid break up. And he still almost calls Pete, though he knows he'll of changed his number. Almost.

And he's home now, on his laptop finishing up work, like he usually does. It's simply a normal day, Kristin's out but that's normal, no one's in the house all the time. He hears his phone ring, the number ringing isn't one Mikey knows but it doesn't really strike him as weird or anything.

Mikey simply picks up the phone,it's probably just Gerard or something and they've lost their phone, wouldn't be the first time that anything of that nature has happened. "Hello?"

"Do I still interest you?"

**Author's Note:**

> comment and say what you think


End file.
